Yes PreCure 5 Go Go! Pokeventure to Temple of Jewe
by Or1
Summary: Nozomi is with the pokemon again. with piplup,chimchar, and turtwig, will be able to save the temple of jewel?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! Pokeventure to Temple of Jewel**

By: Or1

**Summary: **Nozomi get back to Pokeworld. This time, she will be help by 3 starters in Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl, Chimchar, Piplup, and Turtwig. Can they make it with a different enemy, Darkrai?

The Pokeworld now is safe from Dusknoir, the other Pokémon will never forget their heroes, especially Cure Dream, with Pidgeot and Thyplosion. In the camera, there are Piplup, Chimchar, and Turtwig, talking about that time.

"I wish I was there." Piplup starts to talk.

"Yeah, me too." Chimchar nodded.

Turtwig, however, still reads his history book and look at them.

"Hey, Turtwig. Can you tell us…" Piplup asks

"OK" he replies. He starts open his history book and starts telling

"Once upon a time, there are…."

Suddenly, there is a portal, shiny one facing at them. Piplup and Chimchar gasped. But Turtwig still reads. Until…..

"WAAAAAA!"

"What!" Turtwig says. Cure Dream crushes at Piplup and Chimchar. Turtwig save.

"Ouch. That was NOT a good landing." She sees Turtwig, gasping.

"Y...Y…Y...You…You...Hhh…I think I'm going to faint." He faint after that.

"TURTWIG!" They pop out and save him from falling. She can only see, and smile. Then, she touch him, he woke up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." He answers. "Thanks, Cure Dream."

Both of them gasped, and start to look back. She just smiles.

"Why don't you tell us, Turtwig?" Chimchar asked.

"Because I was faint." He answers.

"Nice to meet you, Cure Dream-san." Piplup greets

"Nice to meet you too." she answers. "Anyway, Turtwig. They must be your friend, right?"

"You know him?" Piplup shocked and sees Turtwig smiles.

"I was been given message from master Thyplosion and Pidgeot. They said, if you come, please give this note." And give a piece of paper.

She reads it, and slowly, her face turn serious.

"Can you tell me where the temple of jewel is?" she asked.

"It's far away from here." Turtwig answers. "It'll take a week to go there."

"Is there any Pokémon in here except you?"

"Yes, Mr. Dragonite, Oh, they even send you this."

The note turns into Pokedex. She grabbed it and turns it on.

"You know how to…" Chimchar asked

"Yes. It's a long time since first I saw this." She answers. "Can you call Mr. Dragonite for help?"

"Oh, sure." Dragonite came. "C'mon. No time to waste."

They get to his back. He starts to fly. Cure Dream feels like the first time fly with Pidgeotto. They then see a strange portal. This time, at their way.

"Lets get inside; I think it's a shortcut."

"OK." They get inside the portal. "I know exactly where it is. Is temple of jewel going to collapse?" he asked.

"I think so. But if Dusknoir still alive, it's serious." She answers

"He's dead, alright. Darkrai's not. He'll going to destroy it."

The trio just listens while they continue their journey.

"Alright, would you….." she said to the trio.

"Yes, we will." They shouted. She just smiles.

"You'll continue. It's there. Good luck." He lands, and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Temple of Jewel

Comes a shadow, so powerful, it makes the light dim. At the camera, Darkrai starts to look forward, there is nothing in front.

"Where are they?" he smirks and starts to be bore. He grunts madly, then, he feels something.

"What is this, it's so, powerful."

Meanwhile, Cure Dream walks to find a way, but she doesn't found any.

"Why he lands us here?"

Turtwig has an idea. "Chimchar, why don't you climb, maybe we can find a way."

"Ok." And Chimchar climbs to a high tree. Unfortunately, it was a Sudowoodo.

"Hey!" Chimchar falls, and get back to them.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing." Sudowoodo answers. He then sees Cure Dream.

"Wait; are you what the legend says?"

"What legend?" She asked

"The one who save the prehistoric Pokémon."

"No, I'm the one who defeated Dusknoir."

Turtwig starts to open the book. He gasped.

"You mean, Cure Mint?"

"What did you say!" She takes the book and reads.

"No way! She's my friend."

"Ok, so there are 2 human warriors who takes a part in Pokémon world." Says Piplup.

"Komachi-san." She thinks

"What's up?" Come Cure Mint with her prehistoric friend, and with Cranidos, a new member. Sudowoodo run away.

"Wow!" Cure Dream gasped.

Behind Cure Mint, There are Thyplosion and Pidgeot.

"Back so soon." Pidgeot says. She's happy.

Cure Mint smiles. "I know it must be you all along, we'll help you."

"Thanks, Mint." She says

"Oh, we would like to introduce ourselves." Kabuto said.

"This is Aerodactyl, Omanyte, Lileep, Anorith, Purotoga, Shieldon, Aaken, and Cranidos, our new member. I'm Kabuto."

"Well, we would like to introduce ourselves too." Piplup said

"I'm Piplup, They are Chimchar and Turtwig."

"So, do you need a lift?" Aerodactyl asks

Aaken then flap her wings, she can fly now.

"Good progress, Aaken." Mint says

"Thanks, Mint." She replies.

"Oh, Dream, that Pokedex is not complete, but there are too many of us. So…" Thyplosion says

"Mute it." Dream answers, and mute the sounds.

"Ok, we'll go to Temple of Jewel and destroy Darkrai, It's decided." Dream shouted.

"I'll fly too. In case Aaken need guidance." Said Pidgeot and fly to Aaken

"Thanks, Master Pidgeot." Aaken said

"Ok, buckle up!" He flies high

Dream can't get use to how Aerodactyl fly. But, that's not a problem for Mint.

"Are you alright?" Mint asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Dream answers

They continued their journey.

"I'll be waiting for them no matter what." Darkrai said

He laughs with evilly sound


End file.
